Love at first sight
by we-all-need-a-klaroline-story
Summary: It's a story about a girl: Caroline. She breaks up with her boyfrien Tyler and she goes of to London to stay away from him. There she meets a very good looking guy called Klaus. They start hanging out and then...
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_It was a foggy day, Caroline was packing. She just needed to get out-of-town since her and Tyler broke up. She finds it strange that from when she told him it's over, he has followed her like a lost puppy. So that was one of the reasons she wanted to leave for the holidays._

_When she said goodbye to Elena, Bonnie, Matt and Stefan she took a cab to the airport. She decided to go to London, she didn't know why but she just did. On the plane she tried to read but she was just to tired from all the drama back at Mystic Falls so she just fell asleep._

_When she got of the plane she went and took a cab to the house that she rented for the holidays. While driving she called Elena as she told her she would do. they talked for about 10 min. but then Caroline arrived to the house so she had to go. She told Elena she will cal her on Skype when she's done unpacking._

_When she took all of her stuff out of the cab she looked at the house. It was beautiful, it was small but she didn't need a big one. It was perfect. But she had a problem. She didn't have a key so she knocked one the door and hoped there was someone in. Suddenly a girl opened the door. She was tall, she had blonde hair a bit lighter than Caroline. Caroline was just standing and staring when the girl said:"Hi! I'm Rebekah, you must be Caroline."_

_Caroline said:" Yes. Hi! Nice to meet you."_

_Rebekah: "So don't just stand there, come in." She said with her british accent._

_Caroline took her bags and went in. She put the bags on the floor and walked in the kitchen. Rebekah was already there but there was also a guy. When Caroline looked at him she was stunned. He was beautiful and when he saw Caroline gazing at him he smiled and walked to her. He was standing half meter away from her. He offered her a hand and said:"Hello Love, my name is Klaus and you must be..?" he asked with his lovely british accent. Caroline realized she for got to breathe but she quickly said:"Hi. I'm Caroline nice to meet you." Klaus chuckled and said:"nice to meet you too."_

_Rebekah saw that something clicked between them-and because her brother never really liked a girl-she said:"Have you ever been in London before?"_

_Caroline hardly took her eyes off Klaus and looked at Rebekah and answered:"No, I haven't."_

_Rebekah smiled and said:"Well maybe we can show you around. I mean if that's OK with you."_

_Caroline smiled and said:"Yes of course."_

_Rebekah said that she will call her an hour before her and Klaus will come to pick ger up. Then they all said goodbye and they left. Caroline looked around the house and unpacked her stuff. After that she made her self some pasta._


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

After unpacking her stuff, Caroline didn't know what to do so she decided to go watch films. She was watching her favourite movie - A Walk to Remember. She thought she will be able to fall asleep but she couldn't. she couldn't even focus on the movie. All she could think about is tomorrow when she'll se his beautiful sea-blue eyes.

suddenly a her phone started to ring. She looked at the caller and saw Rebekahs name. She answered and Rebekah said:"Hi Caroline! About tomorrow, I can't make it." Caroline was sad but she said:"Oh! that's alright, maybe another time." Rebekah lought and said:"Well actually i talked to Nik and he said he can show you around." Caroline was so happy and all she could say was:" Ok! By!" She hung up. Her happiness suddenly turned to worried. All of this questions came to her mind. What is she going to wear? How will she do her make-up and hair?... How is she even going to talk to him? She decided not to worry and she went to sleep.

Caroline woke up at 6.00 in the morning. first she took her phone and saw she had 3 unread messages. One from Bonnie, One from her Mom and one from unknown number. She opened the third one and read:

_**Dear Caroline. I already know that Rebekah told you we are going alone but I wanted to know if it's OK with you if I come pick you up at about 12.00. And please don't have lunch because I'm thinking about taking you to a restaurant so we can get to know each other. i know it's a bit wierd but from the moment I saw you I just couldn't believe that you were real. Any way see you tomorrow sweetheart.**_

_**p.s.I'm Klaus. :)**_

Caroline lought and replied: _**OK. That's fine with me. And I promise I won't eat lunch. p.s. I'm Caroline.**_

After writing she looked at the other to messages and answered them. She went down the stairs in the kitchen and made herself breakfast. She had 5 hours left so she decided she'll go wash her hair.

When she came out of the shower she Skype called Bonnie and she was lucky that Elena was there to. She told them all about Klaus and about the day that they are about to have together. After that they helped her pick what to wear and what kind of hair to have.

At the end Caroline was wearing a black laced dress black shoes and a black leather jacket. her hair was curly as always.

When it was 11.45 Caroline was loosing her mind. She was so didn't know if she looked OK and when she wanted to go up to look her self in the mirror the doorbell rang. Her heart stoped. But she quickly went and opened the door. they looked at each other and Klaus said."Shall we." Caroline smiled and said:"We shall." They both smiled and left.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

While they were driving they were both quiet and Caroline thought it was pretty awkward. And all of a sudden Klaus said:"You really look lovely tonight." Caroline blushed and said:"Really don' think it's a bit too much?" Klaus looked at her and asked."Why would I think that?" Caroline looked at him and said:"well my ex-boyfriend Tyler never liked my style, he actually didn't like a lot of things about me." Klaus was shocked. How could anyone think like that about Caroline. So the only thing he said was:"Well, thank he was a jerk."

When they came to the restaurant the waiter lead them to their table. It was in the corner of the restaurant so they could talk. He asked her about her family and when she told him her parents were devours he looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes. He took her hand in his and gazed at her. when a tear came streaming down her face, he wiped it with his other hand. He didn't know what to say to her so Caroline started to ask him about his family. He told her he had two brothers-Kol and Elijah - and a sister Rebekah. His parents died when Rebekah was still little. He also lost two brothers-Henrik and Fin - In that moment Caroline realised that she shouldn't be the one crying. They were talking for hours and then suddenly Klaus said:"Love, I think we should get going. And I'm sorry that I didn't get to show you London." Caroline realised she lost track of time. She looked up at Klaus and said:"So now you're going to take me home, then you'll leave and I'll never see you again. Right?" Klaus was shocked but he replied:"Sweetheart, I'm not like that. And if this was our first date we have to go on some more. What do you say love, do you want to go on a second date with me?" Caroline was so happy to hear that she "jumped" of her chair and said:"I would love to." She hugged him and he hugged her back.

When they came back home she invited him in and he said that he will make them tea. She was watching him when suddenly her phone rang. It was Tyler. He looked at him and saw he was looking at her to. She said:"I have to take this." He smiled and she walked out and answered the phone. She herd Tyler's voice. He was drunk. He said:"Hey Cer! Now I finally know why did you broke up with me. you broke up with me so you could go have fun with some other british guy. By the way for the las two months when we were together I didn't even love you any more. I was totally mesmerised by Haley. Oh yeah! you got that right I cheated on you!" Caroline couldn't believe it, she was about to cry, so she hung up the phone. She ran inside with tears streaming down her face. She opened the door and Klaus looked at her. He saw that she was crying. He's face turned from happy to worried: Caroline ran upstairs and lied on the bed. She was crying like she never cried before. Klaus came up. He layed down next to her and she put her head on his chest. He asked her what happened and she told him. Then they were lying there and then they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

The next morning Caroline woke up and realised what happened. She remembered what Tyler said to her. She didn't know why she was so sad but she just started to cry again. When she saw her shoes and jacket on the floor she realised that Klaus must have been there all night but he probably already left. She decided to try not to cry anymore so she went down to make her self a coffee.

When she got down the stairs and looked at the kitchen she saw him. He was there. She was happy to see him but she was surprised to see him. He looked at her, the way he only looked at her. He smiled and said:"Good morning Love. Hope you're hungry. I made you eggs." She smiled and set down and started eating. She looked up at him. He was gazing at her. She asked him:"Why are you doing this?" He smiled and answered:"I fancy you. Why is that so hard to believe? I'm not like that jerk that cheated on you." Him saying that everything from last night came rushing back. She tried to hold back the tears but she couldn't. She broke down again. Klaus realised he shouldn't say that. He hugged her and said:"I'm so sorry love. I need you to know, if I would be lucky enough to have you, I would never do anything to hurt you. You deserve better than him." When he said that her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't, but she did. She was falling in love. She looked up at him. Their faces were inches away. It happened so fast but he kissed her. When he realised what he did he move away and said:"I'm so sorry I..." He didn't know what to say. Caroline saw the look on his face. He was truly sorry. She put her hand on his cheek and he looked at her. She smiled and said:"Don't be." Than she kissed her back. suddenly he pulled away she thought she did something wrong. When he saw her worried face he smiled and said:"You better eat your breakfast before it gets cold." She smiled and started eating.

After Caroline ate her breakfast they sat on the couch and watched a movie. All of a sudden Caroline's phone rang it was Bonnie and Elena was again with her. They wanted to know what happened with Tyler. When she told the and hung up Klaus stood up and asked her if he can take a shower. she said that she can and after 20 min he came back down and said:"Go get ready love, there's something I have to show you. She ran upstairs and got ready. While she was getting ready she was talking with Stefan for a while. At the end she was wearing a light pink dress, black belt, black shoes, black leather jacket, a necklaces that Damon bought her for christmas and earing that Jeremy bought her for her birthday.

Then she went downstairs and Klaus looked at her and said:"You look beautiful love." Caroline blushed and looked down. Klaus walked to her and took her face in his hands he was looking at her for a while and then kissed her. She never felt that way. she was happy with him. He looked at her smiled and asked:"Shall we?" Caroline chuckled and said:"Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

While they were driving they were quite when suddenly Caroline lost her mind and asked:"OK! I can't be quite anymore. Where the hell are you taking me?" Klaus chuckled at the wierd reaction and said:"You're just going to have to wait and see." She knew he won't tell her so she was quite.

They were driving for a few minutes and then he stopped in front of a big building. She looked at him and asked:"Where are we?" He looked at her and said:"I used to live her." She saw the reaction on her face and smiled. He stept out of the car and went around to open the door. Than the went in to the building and he was leading her up the stairs. All of a sudden they came to the door he opened them and they went on. They were on the roof. The view was wonderful. Caroline couldn't believe her eyes. She whispered:"I never saw anything so beautiful." Klaus looked at her and asked:"Really? Caroline smiled and said:"I've never actually been anywhere." Klaus looked at her surprisingly. He was shocked that she never was any were so he said:"Where do you want to go. I'll take." Caroline smiled at what she thought was a joke, but when she looked at him she saw he was serious, so all she said was:"I'll think about it." He was happy she didn't say no so he turned her so they were looking at each other and kissed her. It was such a passionate kiss. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

After an hour of talking Caroline looked at Klaus. She knew what she wanted. He looked at her and she pulled him closer and kissed him. When he realised what she did he kissed her back and pulled her even closer. They were kissing for a while and then he pulled away and said:"I think we should go?" Caroline nodded in agreement.

When they came back to the house they went in and Caroline kissed him again. They both took their shoes of while kissing and he got his and hers jacket of. Then he moved his hand from her back, to her waist then down to her thighs and when she realised what he wanted she jumped and he carried her he took of her dress and she took of his shirt and pants and then they did what Caroline wanted. She never felt like that with Tyler. It was...magical. She knew she was in love and she knew she had to tel him. And she will.

* * *

The next morning Caroline woke up very early. Klaus was still asleep. She was still so close to him as she was when they fell asleep. She decided not to wake him so she got up very slowly. She took a shower and washed her hair. Then she got dressed in some comfortable clothes and went down. She wasn't hungry so she made herself some coffee. Than she called Bonnie and told her everything and then Elena and told her everything. They were both so happy for here.

While she was watching the pictures on her phone someone said:"Morning sweetheart." She turned around and saw him. She went u to him and kissed him, he kissed her back. Suddenly she pulled away she looked at him and whispered in his ear:"I know this will sound completely crazy and stupid but...I LOVE YOU." He looked at her. It was a shock for him. she realised that, she shouldn't have said that so she jus said:"I...I'm sorry." and tried to walk away but he grabbed her hand and spinned her around. He kissed her passionate. He pulled away looked at her and said:" I love you to Caroline." Than he kissed her again.

* * *

While they were having breakfast Caroline all of a suden asked :"Where's your house?" He looked at her and said:"It's 30 min away from here." She was looking at him and asked:"Can we go there today?" He wanted to say no, but he saw Carolines look and he knew she won't give up so he comly said:"Fine, but I have to worn you it's pretty messy. She chuckled and kissed him.

After that Klaus said that he will go get some groceries, so she was alone for abou an hour so she called her mom and they taked. She told her about Klaus and she also told her about Tyler. when they stoped talking she had abou 20 min. Suddenly her phone rang. It was Tyler she picked up and said:"what do you want'"

Tyler:"Caroline, I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking. Please give me another chance."

Caroline:"Another chance! You want another chance!? Damn it Tyler, you cheated on me and now you want anothere chanse! It doesn't go that way anymore! I founs someone new!

Tyler:"Cer no please c'mon, I still love you.

Caroline:"Well I don't love you anymore!"

And than she hung up.

When Klaus came hom just a few minutes later she saw that something happend he quickly put the food away and asked her wat's wrong. She told him what happend and started crying. He kne she was suffering. When she stoped crying he asked her if she still wanted to go to his house and she said yes. So they left.


	6. Chapter 6

**_CHAPTER SIX_**

While they were driving they were both quite. Caroline was still thinking about what Tyler did, Klaus knew that and he decided to leave her alone because if she'll want to say anything she'll say it. About half hour later they arrived at Klaus's house.

It was different that Caroline imagined it to be specially inside. It had a big kitchen and a big tabel, big living room and a very big plasma. He had a big bedroom and Caroline liked that. She she smiled at the thought of that. Than she came to the door that were locked. She looked at Klaus he was looking at her and she said:"Let me think nothing important?" He chuckled at the look she gave him and answered:"It really is nothing special but you can look at it if you want to." He said while unlocking the door. She smiled and walked in.

It was a room with a lot of expensive alcohol drinks, it had a desk fool of sketches and there were a lot of paintings in the room. One of them was still in progress. Caroline was amazed. She looked at Klaus and he just looked at her and smiled. She asked:"Did you do this?" Klaus said back:"Amm...yes. Art is kind of ma passion." Caroline smiled. She looked around the room for a bit and they went in the kitchen she watched while Klaus was cooking. When he made lunch they sat down the table and talked.

After eating lunch they went out for a walk and when they came back home they decided to watch movies. At watching the third one Caroline fell asleep so Klaus turn off the TV and carried her in the bedroom. He ell asleep next to her.

* * *

When Caroline woke up next morning she didn't feel good. She came down and Klaus said:"Are you ok?" She looked at him and answered him:"No." She sat down on the couch and he covered her with blankets. She suddenly said:"I ate too much last night." He looked at her. He was surprised so he asked her:"Why would you say that?" Caroline smiled at the look on his face and answered him:"Well this happened before. We had a party and I ate like crazy and I was sick the next day." They both laugh.

Klaus took care of her. She liked that. Tyler never did anything nice. Even thou she was sick she was happy. She fell asleep very quickly and Klaus carried her upstairs again. He was tired but he was happy because he had her.

* * *

The next morning Caroline was OK. Klaus said that he had to go to work so he drove her home. She was so bored when suddenly she her that someone was at the door. It was Rebekah. She said that she will take her to some cool stores and that Caroline will have to tell her what happened with her and Klaus.

Caroline thought she would be bored or that it would be awkward but she had so much fun. Rebekah was amazing. She introduced her to Elena and Bonnie. They went to lunch and then they went around London after the tour Rebekah invited her to join her and Klaus at diner.

When they came to Rebekah's house, Klaus was already there. When they came in He hugged Rebekah and kissed Caroline. She was a little embarrassed that he kissed her in front of his sister but he was totally OK.

While Rebekah was cooking dinner they were talking and kissing. And while they were eating Caroline was so happy.

After dinner Rebekah drove her hom and when Caroline went to sleep she thought:"How did I get so lucky? What will I do when I'll go back to Mystic Falls?" She decided she will talk to Klaus about that the next day. Than she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**_CHAPTER SEVEN_**

The next morning Caroline woke up and made herself breakfast. She called Klaus and asked him to come to the house. Half an hour later he was at the door. He looked worried he asked her if somethings wrong. She just sat him down and started to talk. "No nothing is wrong. I'm just worried because I've been here for almost a week and we are getting closer every day. And what are we going to do when I'll have to go back to Mystic Falls? I just don't want to lose you." She said. She started to cry. Klaus held her had with both of his hands and said:"Don't worry love. You're not going to lose me. I promise you that. And I know you're here just one more week. But even when you're gone I promise you love, we'll make it work. Because you're my angel. I will never let you go sweetheart." Caroline knew he was talking the truth. She smiled and then he gave her that look. That special look that he gave it just to her and she couldn't help it. She kissed him.

Klaus kissed her back it was so passionate. He never loved anyone that much. She suddenly pulled away and Klaus looked at her. He thought he did something wrong but she was just smiling and then she said. " I love you to." He smiled. He was happy with her. He never was happy with anyone. but Caroline, she was something special. She kissed him and he pulled her even closer. They were kissing when the door bell rang. They looked at each other and Caroline went to open the door. It was Rebekah. She went in and when she saw Klaus she stopped and looked first at Caroline and then at Klaus. She smiled and said: " Am I interrupting something?" Klaus blushed and looked at the floor. Caroline blushed to but she answered:" No I'll just go get ready and will go." Klaus looked at Caroline and then at Rebekah and asked:"And where are you to going if I may ask?" Rebekah smiled and answered his brother. "Well I'm taking your girlfriend shopping. We are going to buy some shoes. So you can't come with us. Girls only." She smiled. Caroline looked at Klaus and he was looking at her. She went upstairs and he followed her. Rebekah just yelled behind Caroline:"You have twenty minutes!"

When they came in the bedroom Caroline looked at him and said:"I'm sorry I should have told you I? I'll be back at about 7 pm..." she kept on apologizing. Klaus knew she won't shut up so he kissed her and pulled away. He saw in her eyes that she was surprised. He smiled and said:"It's OK. Go have fun. I'll be here at 7." he gave her a good-bye kiss and he left. Caroline got dresses and she went down. Rebekah was there still waiting and they left.

* * *

when Caroline wasn't tired as she thought she would be. It was 7.30 pm and she knew she won't be seeing him for at least half an hour. So she took a quick shower and she put on some new Victoria's Secrets and decided to watch her favourite movie for the thousand time. She looked on the hour and realised those 30 minutes already pasted by. She said he's probably just a bit late. But then those 30 minutes turned in an hour. she decided she'll wait another half houre and then called him. 15 minutes the door bell rang and Klaus walked in. Caroline was so happy to see him she forgot she was wearing just her underwear. She hugged him and then he pushed away and said:"Well you look stunning sweetheart." Caroline realised she was wearing just her blushed and said:"Shut up!" She kissed him and started undressing him. They didn't have tim to go upstairs so he carried her to the couch and he was kissing her softly. She got of his shirt and she was so happy she could feel him. She unbuttoned his pants. They were so close to each other. They both liked that and when Caroline fell asleep he held her tightly like he was afraid of losing her. She was his and he couldn't bear the thought of losing her. So he'll do everything in his power to stay with her.

* * *

_**Autor's note:**_I really hope you like my story. I'll keep on posting. I'm sorry for my bad eanglish. I'm Slovenian so not every thing is writen right. Hope you like it and please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

When Caroline woke up she was still next to Klaus and he was still asleep. he was so gorgeous. She had to take a shower and she tried to get up and go upstairs as quietly as she could. She was showering for about half hour. As she got out of the shower she put on a bathrobe and got down stairs she saw Klaus was still asleep so she made coffee. She called Elena and Bonnie and told them what happened. They were happy for her and she told them that she didn't know if it will work when she'll go back to Virginia. They said that it will because from what they hear they really love each other.

when she stopped talking to them she decided to go make breakfast. When Klaus woke up he put on some underwear and went in the kitchen so he would see what Caroline was doing. he smiled at the look on her face kissed her and said that he will do it. Caroline felt stupid. Klaus saw the wierd look on her face and asked:"What is it love?" Caroline looked at him and answered:"Seriously? You're asking me what's wrong? I can't even make a damn breakfast. I'm an idiot, Tyler was right. I'm an idiot." She was sad. Klaus pulled her closer. "I know how to cook so you don't. And that Tyler wasn't right. You are the most amazing girl on the planet. You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. And trust me every guy that ever had you will be so sorry that they broke you're heart." He said. She looked up at him and she saw he was serious. she didn't know what to say so she just said:" I love you." And than she kissed him.

While Klaus was making breakfast Caroline took all the bedding and close and washed them. She washed Klaus's clothes to so he wouldn't get cold walking around the house in his underwear but mostly because Caroline couldn't focus.

When she gave the stuff in the washer she got dressed and then she went down stairs. Klaus gave her a plate and said:" I know I'm not dressed appropriately." He winked at her. Caroline blushed and looked at her plate. He lifted her chin and smiled at her. Caroline blushed even more so she cover her face with her hands. Klaus grinned and said:"Why are you doing that? You're beautiful when you blush. I mean you're always beautiful but I just thought you should know there's no point of hiding your self." Caroline looked at him smiled and started eating.

* * *

Klaus took Caroline to lunch and they talked . After that they went to his house and they watched Titanic. In the end Caroline was crying so hard that Klaus was getting to worried. He asked her if she wants to go to sleep and she said no. So they went to watch another movie and this one was a comedy.

While watching the movie Klaus went in the kitchen and made them hot chocolate. They were hugging and kissing and watching the movie until 3 in the morning, that was when Caroline fell asleep. He turned of the movie and fell asleep.

It was a magical night.

* * *

On monday Caroline realised that the week was gong so fast. She just wanted him. She knew that the week is going to end very quickly. She couldn't help it. She picked up the phone and called him. When he answered, her heart skipped a beat. His voice was so magical. It was like a voice of an angel. She was so truly, madly, deeply, crazy in love with him.

He said:"Caroline, sweetheart is something wrong?"

Caroline smiled:"No, I just wanted to ask you something."

Klaus:"Of course love what is it?"

Caroline didn't know if it was polite to ask but she couldn't help it, so she said:"Well, I just wanted to ask you if you can have the rest of the week free?"

Klaus smiled when he heard how embarrassed Caroline was. But he was aware that she will be leaving in a week and the thought of them being together was...just amazing. He was quiet for a bit and Caroline was worried she said something wrong when he said:"I'll be there in 30 min." He hung u the phone and Caroline was so happy. She decided the only thing that was good when she did it and that was a cake.

It was done in about 20 min so she quickly went upstairs and she put on some laced underwear and a bathrobe and went downstairs.

She was hungry so she had a slice of cake. While she was eating the door bell rang and she said:"It's open!" Than she looked at the door with a fork in her mouth and a hot british guy walked in. He was perfect. His blue eyes, his hair, his body, his smile. Then he said with his sexy English accent:"Hello sweetheart!" Caroline stood up and went to him. She kissed him passionately. He lifted her up and carried her upstairs. Caroline forgot about the cake. She forgot about everything. It was just her and Klaus.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

Caroline woke up at 17.00. Klaus was awake. She heard a noise and she went downstairs. She put on a bathrobe. When she came down, she saw Klaus cooking. She thought to her self. How did I get so lucky?

He looked at het and he saw that she was happy so he said:"Morning love. I must say that cake of yours is amazing but next time cover it up with something." Caroline looked at him. She started laughing. "Next time? There will be no next time?" she said. He saw that she was serious and he just couldn't help it. He started laughing.

When he finished cooking they ate and after that he said he'll go take a shower so she could have some alone time. This time she called Mat because Elena and Bonnie were working. They were talking about things that happened in Mystic Falls while she was gone. She couldn't believe how much she missed that place. And than Matt asked about Tyler. She really didn't want to talk about it but Matt was her friend and he deserved to know. When she told him every thing they were talking for a bit and then Klaus came down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She laughed very quietly but Matt heard that and he wanted to know if that was her new boyfriend. She said that she had to go and she hung up quickly.

She looked at Klaus and he was looking at her. They were so close. when their eyes met she blushed and looked down. he lifted her chin and asked:"Why do you do that?" Caroline tried to look away but she couldn't because he didn't let her. "I guess I'm just embarrassed." she said very quietly. He saw in her eyes that she was telling the truth. He kissed her. She grabbed his dirty blonde hair and his hand that were around her waist pulled her even Caroline pushed away.

He looked at her with a worried face. She smiled and said:"So where are we going today?" He was surprised an said:"What do you mean?" "Well I just thought we could go somewhere...but don't worry it doesn't matter...I'm used to it" she said. She was sad and when he saw that he sad:"Well there is a good place that I know...how about I show you that?" Caroline smiled and ran upstairs to get ready.

When she came down Klaus almost had a heart attack. She was stunning. He kissed her and said:"I love you." "I love you too" she said and smiled. When he was closing the door he said:"Oh...and you look stunning sweet heart." Caroline smiled and they left.

When they came to the restaurant they got a table and then they talked. There was a dance floor and when there was a start of song by Ed Sheren: Give me love, Klaus got up and took Caroline to the dance floor. They were dancing and dancing and dancing, it was amazing she never knew she could love any one as much as she loved him.

While they were driving back home they were talking and laughing and when they came to the house Caroline went upstairs so she could get in to more comfortable clothes. When she just wanted to go take a shower, her mom called her.

**Mom:**"Caroline your dad had an accident. He was coming to see us. he's in the hospital and he isn't awake...

Caroline couldn't think anymore. every thing she heard was those to words:**DAD-ACCIDENT**..she couldn't breathe the phone fell from her hands and she fell on the floor and started crying.

Klaus heard the noise when her phone fell on the floor he yelled:"Caroline!?" she didn't answer him so he ran upstairs. He saw her on the floor in tears. He sat on the floor next to her and he hugged her she was crying and crying. He picked up her phone and he introduced him self to Caroline's mother. She told him the whole story and he said that he will bring her home in a few days. then she called Rebekah and told her what happened. He said that she has to go buy three tickets to mystic Falls so they will go with her. When he arranged everything he lifted Caroline on the bed. He heard her say:"Don't leave me.." it was hard to understand her from all the tears but he did. "I'll never leave you sweetheart. I promise you that."

Caroline was crying for almost the whole night and at about 3 in the morning she fell asleep. But Klaus couldn't. He just wanted be there next to her alway and forever. She was his and he didn't want to lose her. Never.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER TEN**_

When Caroline woke up the next morning she needed a few seconds to realise what happened and then she started crying there. She remembered every thing, she remembered her mom's worried voice, her fall, Klaus, when she told him not to leave her and he said that he won't. She looked up and saw his worried face. He didn't sleep she could see that. They were both quite and just looking at each other. He couldn't bear looking at her, she was so sad, that tore him apart. "Morning, want some coffee sweetheart?" he said and she just nodded. They went down and Caroline sat dawn and Klaus started making coffee. "We can talk about it if you want to." he said. She smiled and said: "There's nothing to talk about, but you know I have to go home." Klaus knew she would say that and luckily he had every thing planed out."I have arranged every thing. me and Rebekah will go with you, I called her yesterday day and she bought the flight tickets." Caroline couldn't believe it she stood up and went to Klaus she kissed him and said:"Thank you for every thing."

* * *

Three days past and Rebekah was there all the time. Then they left. Caroline took every thing with her. On the plane Rebekah was reading magazines, Caroline was holding Klaus' hand like she would be afraid to lose him. They both fell asleep. When they landed they took a cab to Mystic Falls.

* * *

When they stopped in front of Caroline's house they took their stuff and Caroline's mom opened the door. Caroline hugged her and started crying. Klaus took Caroline's stuff and they went in. Almost every body was there, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, Stefan, Tyler and they decided to be friends, and even Damon. She was happy to see her friends. She introduced Klaus to everyone and they loved saying hi to every one they went in Caroline's room. Rebekah staid down and she was talking to Matt. She liked him.

In her room Klaus took of his shirt and shoes and Caroline got of her dress and shoes they went in bed and she got close to him as she could. He put her arm around her and stroked her back. She fell asleep very quickly and soon after her he did to.

* * *

The next morning Caroline's mom came knocking on the door so they would get up. Caroline gave a little kiss to Klaus and then she went to take a shower. Klaus waited for her and when she came back he took a shower to. then thy both got dressed and joined Rebekah and Caroline's mom Liz for breakfast. they told her about london and how Caroline and Klaus ended up being together.

At about 12 o'clock they went to the hospital. When Caroline saw her Dad she started crying and Klaus was holding her al the time to let her know she's not alone. The doctor told them that nothing has changed.

* * *

They were in the hospital for about three hours than Rebekah, Caroline and Klaus went to the Grill. Matt was there so that got Rebekah busy they were really cute together and they deserved each other. Klaus and Caroline got a table and they just Elena and Bonnie came. they really liked Klaus. But Caroline wanted to be alone with Klaus so she told Rebekah that they are going home.

When thy came back to Caroline's house she took him to his room. She wanted to get away from every thing. she kissed him and when he realised what she wanted he pushed her away and asked:"Are you shore love?""yes" Caroline answered and after that there was nothing stopping him. They had an amazing night.

* * *

_**Author's**_** note:**I really hope you like my fanfic. I know there's a lot of mistakes and every thing but as I all ready said I' from Slovenia so I'm not really a pro at it. Any way, I really hope you like my fanfic please _**READ &**_** REVIEW**. Thank you and you can follow me under the sam name on tumbler, I will also be posting pictures of how I imagene Rebekah and Caroline beeing dressed. Thanks again and please REVIEW.

xoxo

_**we-all-need-a-klaroline-story**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN**_

Caroline rolled on the other side of her bed. It was such a good filling to be sleeping in her own bed. suddenly she opened her eyes and looked around, but Klaus was nowhere to be find. She got up, took a quick shower and put on some comfortable clothes. She went down stairs and there was her mother, Matt, Rebekah and...Klaus. They were all eating breakfast. Klaus saw Caroline and said:"Morning love! Come eat."

* * *

After having breakfast Matt took Klaus ona drink in Mystic Grill, so he could ask him about Rebekah and just to get to know him. So Caroline and Rebekah went shopping. They were talking about Matt and Rebekah told Caroline that she really liked him. Caroline was happy for her because she deserved someone like that. Because Matt and Klaus didn't come back from Mystic Grill Caroline and Rebekah decided to go to lunch. They stopped by the house to leave all the bags there when Caroline suddenly got a phone call saying that her dad died. Rebekah was in the kitchen so she didn't hear her. Caroline ended the phones and the tears came streaming down her face. Her knees got week and she fell to the floor.

In that moment Klaus and Matt came in the house. When Klaus saw Caroline fall to the floor he ran to her. She was just crying. He asked her what's wrong. She was just crying. Rebekah came in the kitchen and took Caroline's phone and called the last phone number. Caroline dad's doctor picked up the phone and told them what happened. When they came back Klaus was on the couch and he was holding Caroline she was crying but she said: "He-he's go-go-gone. And I-I-I di-iden't e-e-even say go-o-odb-b-bye."

They were all just sitting there and than Elena and Bonnie came, and soon after that Damon and Stefan and then Jeremy. Then all the neighbours came paying their respects. Caroline stopped crying and she was thanking everyone. Then Tyler came. Haley was with him. They all thought that she would be mad, but she just couldn't.

* * *

After a few hours Caroline's mom came home and they had a talk that no matter what happens he will always be watching over her. Then Caroline went upstairs and took a shower. When she came back to her room Klaus was waiting for her. When she saw him she knew that he understands her. She started crying and he hugged her. They went in bed and she was crying almost the whole time. He was stroking her back and she quickly fell asleep. After a few minutes he fell asleep to.

* * *

On the day of the funeral Klaus was with Caroline all the time. She had a speech and Klaus thought it was beautiful even though sha started crying. She was perfect to him.

Rebekah was crying at the funeral to. She was an emotional person. That's what Matt liked about her.

At the end of the night Klaus and Caroline went to bed. They Couldn't sleep. they were just talking and before they went to sleep Caroline asked Klaus if she could have a girls night the next day and of course he said that she can. She was happy that she had him. He understanded her. After that they both slowly fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**_CHAPTER TWELVE_**

The next morning when Caroline woke up, Klaus wasn't there next to her. She was looking for him and the only thing she found was a note: _**Morning, sweetheart. I'm sorry for leaving, but you said you wanted to have a girls night out. So I thought to give you the hole day. So me, Matt, Stefan, Alaric, Damon and Jeremy went out to have a guys night out. You can call me any time you like. Hope you have a good day love.**_

_**- Klaus**_

_**P.S: I Love you.**_

Caroline smiled and took her phone. When he picked up it was the best felling ever. Hearing his voice was so...beautiful.

_**Klaus: Morning love.**_

_**Caroline: Hi!**_

_**Klaus: Did you sleep alright?**_

_**Caroline: Yes... Did you talk to Rebekah?**_

_**Klaus: Dont worry sweetheart, she has everything planed out. The girls are coming at 12:00.**_

_**Caroline: How is that you know everything?**_

_**Klaus: Hhh...I don't know everything, but I do know my sister and I do know you so...**_

_**Caroline: Wait! They are coming at 12:00?!**_

_**Klaus: Yes. Is something wrong?**_

_**Caroline: OMG! I have to get ready! By-by Klaus see you tomorrow!**_

_**Klaus: Goodbye sweet Caroline!**_

_**Caroline: Oh! Wait! I Love you!**_

* * *

Caroline took a shower and got ready. When the girls came they made lunch and after having lunch they went to watch a movie. They mad some popcorn and they had an amazing time. When the movie was over they went to Caroline's room. They listened to music and talked.

Caroline didn't know when was the right time to ask what she wanted to ask and after about half an hour she said: "OK! Girls! So I have something important to ask you!" All of a sudden, all heads turned to look at her. She could see in their eyes that they were a bit worried. Well she couldn't blame them, she has really been through quite a lot this year. They were looking at her, waiting to ask what she wanted to ask. "So I was thinking that when Klaus will have to go back that I would go with him and I want you to tell me what you think!"

They were all quiet for a while and the first one spoke Rebekah. "Caroline look, Nik is my brother so I know I can't tell you to go with him. But you have to know, that I have never seen him like this, he had never loved anyone as much as he loves you Caroline, he would do anything for you!" Caroline smiled and nodded to Rebekah, she was happy that she told her the truth. Then Elena said: "Look Caroline, I have to admit that at first I didn't even like him that much, but when I saw the way he is with you I knew he was the right one for you. So I think it will be good for you to just go for a while." Caroline smiled at Elena she was very happy that she thought that way about him because she never really liked Tyler and she was happy that she likes Klaus. Then Bonnie spoke: "Caroline I had never seen you so happy, I know that Klaus is good for you, so I agree with Elena. And of course we'll come to visit you as often as we could!" Caroline smiled at Bonnie and then she spoke. "Thank you girls, I'm so happy to have you and no matter where I go, I will always have you with me." They hugged and then they talked.

* * *

After 30 min they went down in the kitchen and made them self dinner. After eating it they went to watch movies. At first they were watching A walk to remember, then they watched Dirty Dancing and then they watched The Holiday. When it was half past midnight they went to Caroline room and they all lied down on her bed. They were talking for a while and then they all fell asleep.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _So hope you liked this one, I'm sorry if something is writen wrong I'm not really good at it. But if you did like it please **_READ&REVIEW_ **Thank you for reading it. I'll post on Tumblr how I imagene Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and Rebekah beeing dressed in this chapter. You can find me under the name: we-all-need-a-klaroline-story

Hope you liked this chapter and I just wanted to say thank you and again if you like it **_REVIEW_**! Thanks! xoxo

- we-all-need-a-klaroline-story


	13. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**_

When the girls woke up they made breakfast and then they decided to clean the house. After an hour of cleaning someone came to the door. Caroline went to open and said: "Matt!" All of a sudden Rebekah ran past Caroline and kissed Matt. Everyone was surprised. Then Rebekah turned to girls and said: "Surprise!" They all laughed and then Caroline asked:" Matt where's Klaus?" Mat chuckled and said: "He'll be here!"

They were talking and talking and talking but no one came. Caroline tried to call him but he didn't pick up. When a few hours past they decided to go make lunch.

While they were making it someone knocked on the door. Elena went to open them and when she came back there was someone behind here. It was Klaus. He looked at Caroline, she was angry because he didn't pick up. She walked to him and started saying: "Why the hell can't you pick up the phone?! You don't know how worried I've been! You can't ever do tha..." She couldn't finish her sentence because he kissed her. She was totally surprised but all the anger was gone. She didn't know how much she missed him. She put one of her hands on his neck and with the other one she grabbed his dirty blonde hair. He put his hands across her waist and pulled her even closer. Suddenly they heard Rebekah's voice: "Come on guys! I'm his sister! Get a room!" Klaus pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers they both chuckled.

They made lunch and they ate. They had a great time. After lunch Bonnie went with Elena to Damon's house because they said that Jeremy's there to. Matt had to go to work and Rebekah went with him.

They cleaned the kitchen and then they lied down on the couch. The music was on and then Klaus got up. Caroline looked at him and he offered her a hand and she knew he wanted her to dance with him. She took his hand and she stood up. He pulled her close and they danced.

**_Caroline:_** "I have something to tell you."

Klaus pulled away and looked at her. They were just standing there in the middle of Caroline's living room.

_**Caroline:**_ "When you'll go back to London..."

**_Klaus:_** "Don't love, don't start."

**_Caroline:_** "Can you just shut up and listen to me?!"

_**Klaus:**_ "Of corse"

_**Caroline:**_ "So when you'll go back to London I decided - and the girl said that they think that it's the best choice - that I'll go with you.

Klaus was shocked he didn't know what else to do he gave her a quick kiss and said: "I love you!" Then she kissed him and he picked her up and carried her to the rom. There they laid down. He got of her shirt and her pants then she did the sam with him. He slowly took of her underwear. It was just the two of them. Caroline knew that her decision was the right one.


End file.
